Text
Text is a tool that is available in the Level Editor. With this you can type text or numbers and place it in a level. There are currently 5 font types: # Helvetica, regular. # Helvetica, bold. This is the default font. # Helvetica, a lot more bold. # Clarendon, regular. # Clarendon, bold. The size of the text ranges from 10 (smallest) to 100 (largest). 15 is the default size. Alignment can be changed on the text, with left alignment, middle alignment, and right alignment. Text can be rotated, and colored. Opacity was added in V1.69. It can also be grouped and changed color. The default color is black. Glitches *The text-detecting system doesn't work all that well. For example, if you type in 'rate 1/one', the text will still pop up although it should be intended for 'rate 5/five'. The same goes for the rest of the ratings. (However, this was possibly intended due to levels telling people to rate a specific number if they accomplished a certain action.) Also, if you type in a completely unrealistic voting number, such as 1337 or 9001, the message box will still appear although you can't actually rate a level 1337 or 9001. *If you type in "rate number" in another other way (for example, typing rate in one text box and a number in the other) it will not detect it. *When in a group, undoing entering the group will cause any text boxes in that group to be somehow deleted. *If you move the text box with the arrow keys to the farthest left of the level at a certain coordinate while zoomed out, the x-coordinate might be set as a negative number. *If you press the Group items while still in "typing mode", the text field will disappear. And if you try to undo the action by pressing Ctrl + Z, the text box will not return. Trivia *The game is only in English, so you cannot type using Russian, Arabic, Chinese, Hebrew, Thai or any other non-English letters. *You cannot type a colon (:) in text. it is unknown why. *ASCII characters can not be entered. *Users can use a period as a square (fonts 1-3) or circle (fonts 4 and 5) as it allows them to place a smaller square or circle than is possible using the shape or polygon tool. *During the 1.64 update, Jim added a text-detecting system. If you type "rate number", then test the level and un-test it, a message box will appear saying: "There appears to be text in your level that abuses the rating system. Stop doing that. Misguided people apparently follow your instructions, and it's ruining Happy Wheels. I've been letting it slide, but including it in your level will now get it permanently deleted once noticed". But you can bypass the block by typing "rate number" in any other way. Fortunately, typing in a different way of saying "rate number" does not mean that this will not break the level rules. *You cannot type a tilde "~" for an unknown reason, so the tilde can only be created with the Polytool. *Jim's text-detecting system cannot detect the "Sign Your Name" text if you test and un-test the level. This is most likely because level importing has already been disabled at the time the system was implemented. *When you click on the text tool button, the words, "HERE'S SOME TEXT" come up by default. *There is no spell check in the text boxes. *The "Rating system abuse" message will not appear if you type "Rate 0#". "Vote Number" was previously unrecognizable, but was later fixed to be recognized as abusing the rating system. *Text does not count as either art or shapes, which could be useful detailing long levels. *Opacity (visibility) was added in V1.69 *People sometimes use text to make art or other things instead of using the shape or poly tool. *Although rare, but in groups, some text boxes do not seem to be placed accurately on different computers. For example, on a Windows machine, text boxes are placed more to the left, while on a Machintosh, they are placed more to the right. Category:Level Editor Category:Tools Category:Non-Interactive Items Category:2011